Failure
by DrGinger35
Summary: "I'm going to have you admitted immediately, so that the slim chance that you can be saved still stands." "Slim chance?" "Yes, Tony. You may not survive this time."
1. Chapter 1

**This is more of an introduction, more to come soon!**

"Your liver is failing, Mr. Stark. It's dying."

"What?"

Tony looked at his doctor and wore a shocked expression,

"Mr. Stark, because of all the alcohol you have consumed over the last, say, four years, you have now ruined the essential digestive organ, the liver. It can heal itself, often times it does, but in your case, and because of the test results, I'm afraid that your liver is dying or is already dead and you will soon die if we don't take action. Did you eat anything today Mr. Stark?"

"Damn it, I just ate a Big Mac." Tony tried to lighten his own mood at least, but it didn't work.

"I'm going to have you admitted immediately, so that the slim chance that you can be saved still stands."

"Slim chance?"

"Yes, Tony. You may not survive this time."


	2. Chapter 2

Drop drop drop.  
Every two minutes or so, drop drop drop. Tony watched the IV slowly empty of it's clear liquid as the hours passed. He felt horrible. His stomach was torturing him, he clenched his muscles each time a wave of pain arrived.  
He felt a dropper of pain medication being hooked to him. He was sweaty and disgusting, humbled, not the Tony Stark anyone knew. This Tony was an animal, he was whimpering even as the pain fleeted, he clenched is teeth, body shaking with every breath.  
Soon he couldn't take it any more. He closed his eyes, breathed shakily, and fell asleep.  
When he woke up he was looking down at a different man. There was a tube sticking out of his stomach, a set of tubes in his abdomen, he was hooked to six different machines, and the whirring and buzzing was giving him a headache. Tony moved a weary hand to wipe his forehead, his whole body leaking and glistening with sweat. He felt like crap, and his stomach was growling, even though he knew his liver would kill him if he ate anything. Dear God, why did he have to drink so much alcohol? Why couldn't he be smart and listen? But no. He was Tony Stark! He had his own way, every day no matter what.

_Tony's always on top._ Pepper's teasing brought him back to the real world. He remembered her and suddenly wished to see her, badly, for she probably hadn't heard the news. He called for a nurse and asked if Pepper had been notified. The nurse said the hospital hadn't called anyone and so Tony asked if the nurse would be so kind as to call Pepper and have her cone see him. The nurse nodded and went off to make a call.  
Tony thought about his other...'friends'. Should he call the Avengers? Surely Bruce would care, and maybe even Clint. Thor certainly seemed to care for all of the group. Yes. Tony needed help, and he would do the same if any of the others were...dying. Tony decided he would call in the Avengers, as he was now battling a monster, even if the monster was inside him.

**so reviews are lovely sand favorites are too! Lots of drama coming up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, new chapter, hope you like. reviews are love!**

Tony soon fell asleep again, and when he woke up he felt hands on his body. There were tubes being changed and IVs being switched. Tony looked at the whole apparatus and the nurses and doctors and he clenched his teeth with every move they made.

How could this happen to me?

Oh, right I'm the idiot who had too much fun too often, right.

And Tony waited, and waited. His blood was drawn and his vitals all written down. A nurse came to him and smiled.

"Mr. Stark, you may recover."

"Oh good. Thank you." The playboy was absent, the philanthropist was sleeping. The only one who came to play were the Tony no one usually sees. This Tony was soft, sad, kind... He was lowered and so therefore Tony couldn't keep up with his usual façade. Tony didn't fall back asleep and eventually Pepper arrived in a crying yelling messy fuss. She was so worried and wanted to know if he was going to be alright she came over to him and she kissed his dirty head. Tony smiled, best he could, and said,

"Thanks for coming to see me, Pep."

"Don't worry baby, I'm here. I'm here." She stroked his face as Tony winced at an inner pain. Tony looked up at her and smiled. Paper had been crying severely, and she was trying to hide it.

"I'll get better, Pep, I promise. I will then promptly throw out all my expensive cabinet and make you happy...ok?" He smiled and knew he had at least a little of his old humor still in him.

"C'mon Tony, you know you'll just go on drinking. And next time you won't be so lucky. What if you don't get to the doctor in time? What if you go out driving and then BOOM." She clapped her hands,

"No more Tony."

"Oh Pepper, you just have no faith in me."

"Tony! Of course I have faith in you."

"I'm sure."

"Tony, stop it, your being a bitch."

"Me? No. C'mon, Pep, I'm not even complaining."

"May I ask you, Mr. Stark, what's going to happen if you have to get a new liver? Because of you a doner will lose their life. That bothers you? Or not. Are you still a stuck up, too good for anyone who doesn't own a multi-billion dollar business bitch Tony, or are you actually going to care for people?" Tony was taken aback, shocked.

"Where did this come from? Pepper, ah jeez. Why don't you have faith in me, I will change."

"Faith? Of course I have faith in you! Baby, I love you."

"I'm sure, especially because your trust level is so high." This is where Pepper became angry. She furrowed her brows and frowned.

"Speaking of trust, Mr. Stark(italics), why did I find red lingerie all over my room? I would certainly hope it would be your way of giving a gift, except for the fact that I found a young whore in my bathroom, shaving and showering. Thank you, dear kind, honest, loyal Tony, now I feel especially reassured."

"Pep-"

"No way, no excuses. We're done, Tony Stark. You just had to go and be a cheating, lying asshole, and so you get to reap the consequences. I'm not going to be taken advantage of anymore."

"Pepper!"

"And on top of that, I quit! You find yourself another CEO, or get up off your lazy butt and do it yourself!"

"Pepper! Wait!" But Pepper didn't listen, she just walked out the door, angry expression frozen on her face.

No. No. No! Pepper was gone, she left him. He tried to call her, but she never answered, he tried so many times, he was working himself into a fizzle of worse conditions. His heart rate surged and his blood pressure rose. Soon the doctor had to sedate him, against his will, else Tony would have probably gotten up to go out and look for her.

He woke up a few days later, but he couldn't tell. And then he remembered Pepper. He moaned and then started to sob.

Tony Stark sobbing was never going to be a sight anyone could get used to. But Tony did so and he pulled himself into gasps of pain and anguish as he felt tears rushing down onto the blankets below him. He shook severely, and realized how much pain he was in even with the medication going directly into his blood. What was worse was that the pain wasn't sharp, it was dull and constant.

He hated it. He couldn't control his sobs when the door of his room opened and in came Nick Fury, followed by Bruce, and then Thor, Clint, Natasha, and Steve. They all looked at poor shaking sobbing Tony and he tried to speak through his sobs,

"She-e left-ft. Pep-per-r's-s g-gone."

Natasha rolled her eyes, Nick looked concerned. He couldn't have Tony like this, not when they needed him to be available.

Bruce was afraid for Tony. He lost Pepper, and when Tony loses something...

Clint felt sorry for the guy, but he had it coming, he drank more alcohol in a day than anyone should in a week.

Steve suddenly realized how much this big high-up philanthropist could be affected. He hated watching people in pain, but Steve knew it was probably self-induced. Tony was known to be a heavy drinker.

They all stood awkwardly for a moment and then Tony started to calm down.

Nick was the first to speak.

"Tony, tell us what happened, slowly and clearly." Tony nodded and shivered.

"I called Pepper so that she could know, and she came and then we-we got into a fight about the drinking and then-n she left-ft. She said we were ove-rr." Tony was off sobbing again, the hurt going deep to his heart.

Why didn't Pepper love him anymore? Yes there had been a whore, but he thought she had left.

She wasn't even hot! Why? Why was he so obsessed with sex? Natasha rolled her eyes again and walked over to the hospital bed, where Tony was sobbing blindly. She slapped him.

And then walked back. The slap wasn't hard, but enough to get his attention. Tony shook himself, and sighed. Pain seeped through him, and he was trying not to whimper, cause he wouldn't dare whimper in front of...them. They all sighed soon, one by one, and then slowly they filed out, and went to talk.

Tony sat in his bed, whimpering, feeling his insides twist with pain. He didn't hear the door open or close, and when a someone nudged him he look at them and gasped.

It was his doctor.

"Tony, we have to replace your liver. You are dying, even though we tried to treat you. Your liver has too much scar tissue and dead cells to heal itself. I've brought your doner with me." He stepped aside.

"Hello," she said. It was a girl-no woman of about 25, with long orange hair, pretty features, but the only thing 'wrong' with her was the long scar reaching from the top of her forehead all the way down passing the corner of her mouth and down to her shirt line, and it probably went further down.

"You can talk if you like, or I can go prep her." Tony shook his head to say yes, he wanted her to stay. The doctor left.

"So why are you donating?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really. I don't understand why a pretty girl like you would want to die."

"At least I'm dying for a good cause. I could do it myself...I just can't stand the pain I guess." She laughed.

"May I ask, how did you get your scar?"

"You don't want to know."

"No, please. If we both die I'll never know."

"I'm sure it would make a difference."

"Please." Tony begged. Actually begged.

"Fine. I live in Manhattan, and so I go to work every day in Manhattan, and one day I had to stay late. When I went out to get my car, it was gone, and so I walked home. But I never made it. About six blocks away from my house, my car pulled up. Out jumped a man, he had a knife. He ran and grabbed me, dragging me into an alley. He ripped my clothes and slashed here," she indicated the top of her scar,

"To here." She pointed all the way down, tracing the path of the scar, all the way down her body, down her leg, to where she took of her shoe and showed Tony the bottom of her foot. Tony's brows furrowed.

"Yeah." She said, putting back on her shoe. She turned to walk away, but Tony said,

"Stop." She turned.

He beckoned her.

"Thank you." He said, holding her hand.

"Thank you."

He let her go. She went away and poor Tony felt the stupid damn deep inside feelings start again. Not like Pepper...no, not like a whore either...

Why he had ever done those girls. He didn't even love them, hell, he didn't even like them! He shifted in the bed and it jerked on the wires and IVs. He groaned and shifted back. He thought about her story. He imagined the knifing, and he winced in pain as he felt a spike in something. A wire came loose. A beeping sound went off, a quick annoying pace. A nurse rushed in and rejoined the wire, smiling sadly as she recalibrated the machine and left. Tony tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He felt like acid was eating him from the inside out. He was hungry. He was sweaty, he was tired.

He needed some help. And so did that doner. She needed help most of all.

**Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long chapter today. Hoop you like.**

Tony slept. But he couldn't breathe 2 hours later. He woke up and his arc reactor was glowing about as much as a dying flashlight. He tried to yell, but he couldn't get enough breathe to speak. It came out as a hiss.  
He tried to lift an arm. It was dead. Beeping around him caused Tony to panic. He was dying. He saw black spots and he felt himself flying away.  
But then he saw someone come in. He couldn't hear, but his heartbeat echoed in his head. The girl. The doner, she was screaming something, her lips forming soundless words. Every move Tony made echoed in his head. His eye lids worked in slow motion, his vision fazed in and out of focus. He opened his mouth to breath and a mask was pumping oxygen into his lungs. He was strapped down, and nurses and doctors started to asses his conditions and work on him. They changed tubes and Tony saw a doctor lean down to look at his arc reactor.  
The doctor told a nurse something, and she ran out of the room. Tony couldn't see much over the mask, but he knew they were messing with the arc reactor. About fifteen minutes later the nurse who had ran off cam back, but with Pepper. Pepper wasn't happy to see Tony, she glared down at him as the nurse and doctor tried to talk.  
Finally she sighed and pulled something out of her purse, a manual. Tony had given her one, just in case.  
She handed it to the nurse who poured into it, reading every word. She handed it to the doctor and was talking to him. Tony's breathing was blocked and he could tell the reactor was part of the problem. He wanted to tell them so, but words couldn't be spoken. He waited until the doctor took a scalpel and asked for a few things before he made a neat incision into Tony's torso. Tony had medication, sure, but cutting so close to a heart?  
The incision wasn't deep, but enough for the doctor to insert a camera type instrument and view Tony's mechanized heart as well as the shards implanted in his chest.  
Tony almost smile when he saw the Stark copyright logo in the metal, but his humor dropped when he saw a tangle of wires that had been snapped. His arteries hadn't gotten enough blood to stabilize them, which was because there wasn't enough oxygen to make blood, which was caused by either internal bleeding, or too many dying blood cells. As this went over in Tony's head, he head another set of beeps. The liver sensor was going ballistic. Someone rushed to his side and messed around with the tubes and things until that someone looked up and said, as Tony could make out, that his liver was failing.  
Tony was dying. He knew it. He heaved a breath. The doctors stopped looking at each other and quickly went back to work on the wires, setting the mechanism straight, to Tony's humor, the troubleshooter guide in his manual.  
Another set of people quickly worked on sterilizing Tony's abdomen for another emergency surgery. They had Tony almost half-naked. It was funny, because Pepper Potts and the orange haired doner were watching, in fear of course, but it was still funny for Tony.  
The humor again died quickly as sharp pains caused him to flinched. The doctors looked up at him and he tried to reassure them that he was fine. They worked quickly, series of beeps fading in and out as Tony's hearing turned on and off. The heart surgeons were finishing, they move down to help the liver surgeons, who had cut Tony open an were now trying to fix the problem. Apparently his liver had turned to 65% scar tissue, and had to be replaced. Orange hair was willing, and so she was quickly prepped. She looked fearful, but clean, as she was placed on the table. Tony looked at her, her own oxygen mask making them look like a pair of aliens being dissected.  
Tony gained enough strength to move his mouth.  
A tear crept from his eye. Pepper watched with fear and hatred as Tony looked straight into her eyes.  
"I love you." He mouthed.  
"I love you too." She said, crying.  
The doctors had exposed her abdomen and the area where her stomach and liver were. She cried. The scar on her face wrinkled as she winced from the IV injection.  
Tony's heart crumbled and he didn't wanted her to be in pain. Why did she have to be in pain?!  
Why?!  
Tony was crying as he looked over at her. She gritted her teeth as she looked down at her stomach, seeing a scalpel ready and about to cut into her body.  
But then a loud voice yelled,  
"STOP!" And everything stopped. And in walked-

**cue evil laugh: HAHAHAHAHAHABLAHAHAHABLAHHAH AHAH! I cliff-hangered you!**

**If you want to stop hanging please click the little button that says review and post a nice remark or an evil criticism ( jk, I like criticism too). Reviews are love and cyber cookies and cake) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a gift for you!**

And in walked-  
Bruce Banner. Held out a small mechanical object it was shaped like a boomerang. Tony tried to see it.  
It was smooth and silver.  
A liver. He created a liver.  
Tony suddenly felt a sharp pain and threw his head back. He couldn't breathe.  
Bruce ran over and pulled on some gloves.  
"I got you, Tony, don't worry buddy." The genius quickly cut along Tony's liver line and carefully placed the mechanism where the old liver was. Bruce connected up he mechanism. Tony tried to breathe. He breathed what felt like a breath of smoke. He tried to cough, and Bruce notice Tony's breathing. Bruce quickly closed tony up, the major scar not as bad as it could be, but bad all the same. And then Tony could breathe. A breath of air he had not felt in a long time. He felt his heart begin to work and pump evenly. He smiled at the doner, well, not doner anymore.  
Tony moved his arms and took the mask off. He smiled at the host of doctors and people and...Pepper.  
He breathed and could speak, and he could move. The tubes were removed from him. The orange haired girl smiled as the IV and mask were taken off of her. Tony stayed in the bed, but beckoned her to him. His heart was glowing and he was very happy, now at least he didn't have to die. And neither did she.  
She came beside him,  
"Yes?"  
"What is your name?"  
"Jillian."  
"Oh. Cool name, I like it."  
"Thank you, Mr. Stark." He smiled,  
"Call me Tony." She smiled. The others slowly crept out of the room, Pepper with an annoyed expression. But this girl was different for Tony. As they talked about this that or the other, they had gotten a little bit closer to each other. Jillian loved this man. She knew it for sure, he loved her and she loved him.

**reviews are lovely!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it! The conclusion! ahhhhhhhh!**

Two weeks later Tony was back in Stark Tower, tinkering with machines. He sat on a couch, with Jillian next to him, head on his shoulder.

Tony had made a vow with himself. He would only drink alcohol on special occasions, and then in moderation. And; he would marry this girl before even thinking about taking her to bed. Of course they cuddled and such, but that was all. It was a mutual understanding. They were perfect.

Four months later Tony was waiting by the alter, best suit on, hundreds of people and cameras around, flashing as he stood and smiled. Then the traditional music started. He laughed to himself. He couldn't believe she'd won the bet. He had challenged that she couldn't BASE jump off his building without screaming in fear.

But what he didn't know was that she was an instructor at a high ropes course place. Of course she won. He wanted to have the wedding be very traditional, and so Tony had to agree, cursing himself for making the bet. He remembered her telling him about the ropes course, but he had been through a lot in the past few months.

Don't get me wrong, Tony liked traditional stuff, and it is very beautiful; Tony just doesn't like losing.

That night was fantastic. They took residence in Tony's room and didn't hesitate at all. Jillian Stark was out of her dress in two seconds flat, and she had her arms around Tony, his tie being loosened as she kissed him passionately. He loved her kisses, but then he realized how much more of her he was going to get, and he felt his heart quicken it's pace.

He pulled her up around his waist and hurried to the bed, pulling her down so he was on top of her. She smiled and flipped him over. She unbuttoned his shirt, and smiled like a child on Christmas. He pulled his coat and shirt and tie off and Jillian looked down at his stomach. Scars of the surgery, his glowing heart illuminating her face, slightly sad at the memory. Tony tilted her face up with his hand.

"It's done now. We won't have to worry." She smiled and put her hands around his hips, finding the buttons. She unbutton his pants and ran the zipper down, finding Tony aroused. He looked down at her as she was amused, even if she was blushing furiously. So innocent. He loved that.

She tossed his pant away and pulled down his boxers. He flipped them over and he kissed her, positioning himself, and finally thrusting in, slowly. She moaned and he smiled down at her. She tried to suppress a look of pain, but she clenched her teeth as the new feelings surrounded her. He continued to pump, and she felt the pain turning to pleasure. They continued this way, both heart swelling with love and compassion.

Their passion ended after a while when Jillian orgasmed and screamed his name. He came moments later and they were happy to cuddle up, not caring about the mess.

It could wait. Now they were feeling bliss in each others arms, fast asleep.

Eight months later Jillian woke up, and knew something was wrong. Her swollen pregnant belly holding a pair of twins had been close to ready, and both Tony and Jill knew it would happen any day.

Tony was proud of himself. He had been loyal all these months, almost a year, and he hadn't even thought about his old playboyishness. Of course he remembered Pepper. He wasn't as sad anymore, but still.

He teased Jillian with his antics, however. She was so sweet and kind, and devious. She started a prank war a few months back, and so it began. Every day both watched their backs. Waiting they had spied on each other daily, each plotting their tricks. Jillian play the first one. She got up early and planted the prank. When Tony got up he heard her singing in the shower. Jillian was in the shower, however she planted one of the oldest tricks in the book.

When Tony opened the bathroom door, he knocked a bucket of water down and it drowned over him. He laughed and coughed and Jillian laughed at him. He then took the opportunity to strip and jump into the shower with her.

Tony got up the next morning early and planted his prank. He was careful as he hurried to do his thing.

She got up and found him 'asleep' beside her. She went and took a shower, and washed her hair. When she exited the bathroom, hair in a towel, she noticed there were green marks on her hands. She unwrapped her towel and looked in the mirror. Her whole head of orange hair was green. Green like the leaves of a palm tree. She burst out of the bathroom and tackled the man in bed, he started giggling when he saw her hair.

After about two weeks the green washed out, and the pranks continued. Jillian could remember that fun time, all the pranks that were pulled, her favorite being the Saran Wrap on the toilet. Poor Tony, that was probably the worst one.

She sighed now, her insides feeling swelled and heavy.

She looked at Tony who was looking down at her exposed belly, the rounded flesh soft and beautiful. He loved the prospect of twins. And hated it. He's always been so detachable, always able to get out of relationships if needed, and without much grief, with the exception of Pepper.

But now with a wife and kids about to come out, he was going to be much more busy and occupied. Tinkering daily couldn't happen any longer, at least not for a while.

Finally Jillian broke his train of thought.

"I think they're coming."

"Alright." He sighed. It was so early in the morning, even Tony felt tired.

"Let's go."

They got up and left, Tony dressing before leaving the tower. JARVIS wished them luck and they hurried in Tony's Mustang to the nearest hospital.

The birth was worse than a suspense movie. Tony couldn't help pacing. When the Avengers (who had all been watching over the couple after the whole liver failure incident) arrived Natasha was the first to tell him to calm his ass down and sit. It would be over soon. She would be fine.

And she was. After 32 hours of labor out came two babies, both male, both having small black hairs covering their heads. Tony smiled as he held Twin 1. Jillian, her face sweaty but happy, kissed Tony as she held Twin 2. Soon the Avengers were allowed to enter and all gathered around the happy couple, chattering, joking and holding the little Starks.

"What are their names, Man of Iron?" Thor asked.

Tony smiled and shrugged.

"I'll name this one if you name that one." He said, directly at Jillian.

"This one's Jack."

"Then this one's Robert. We'll call him Rob." They smiled at each other, very happy.

Tony was content, for once in his life, he was happy.

"Tony, what happens when you start teaching these two pranks?"

"Let me think..."

"There will be hell to pay. That's all I'm saying. Two little Tony Starks running around my top secret base and you will pay, understand?" Everyone turned to Nick Fury who was presenting the almost unidentifiable smile.

Everyone burst out laughing.

All was well.

**there was no smut warning but I'm sure you enjoyed it anyway.**

**reviews are my favorites!**

**If you want a sequel please include that in your review :)**

**I may or may not listen. It depends.**


	7. AN

A/N:

to all the people who I know are going to tell me people don't normally die from a live transplant:

There are always risks. Jillian might have died adhering her surgery, although highly unlikely, there still is a chance.

after the donation, Jillian would have gone on with her sad and lonely life until one day she would have probably slipped into major depression, eventually killing herself.

and so, because I am the writer I chose to chives little Jilly a happy ending.

thank you.

happy Halloween.

-dr g


End file.
